


A Song for Spider-Man, from Iron Man/Tony Stark's perspective!

by Everyscript



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 14:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyscript/pseuds/Everyscript
Summary: A song for Peter Parker, from Tony Stark/Iron Man's perspective!





	A Song for Spider-Man, from Iron Man/Tony Stark's perspective!

Heyo! Here is a little song that I wrote for Peter Parker/Spider-Man, from the perspective of Tony Stark/Iron Man, based on the Spider-Man Homecoming movie.

If you'd like to hear/see it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mAbwc5OMau4

Here are the lyrics!:

Yeah kid, you are smart  
And you are close to my heart  
There's so much that you can do  
I know that it is true

Yeah kid, you are great  
Who knows what is your true fate?  
Fight crime in your city  
Or chase me in outer space

But soon you'll know  
The power of what you can do

CHORUS

Oh Peter, how do you feel?  
If something happened to you,  
That's something I can't deal

Oh Peter, you're a good kid  
I opposed you on coming  
I'm still proud of what you did

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thank you! I hope you like it!


End file.
